Traffic ticket
|interactive = Yes |language = |use = Paying for crimes }}Traffic tickets are paper forms handed out by police officers to fine the player after they commit one or more of a range of crimes. Design When caught breaking a law, a ticket will either be given to the player directly at a police checkpoint or following apprehension in a police chase, or by mail for one specific violation; although it tends to cover traffic violations, the ticket has also been used to fine the player over at least one non-traffic violation (see Possible offences). The form is written in Finnish by default, but it can be translated to English by clicking on the Union Jack at the top-left corner. With the exception of the player's "net income", the information on the upper half of the form is irrelevant to gameplay and how punishment for crimes is handled. Upon receiving a ticket the player receives an amount of stress that increases with the amount of a fine. Higher fines often fill the stress bar by over half a bar, so preparations may be necessarily to reduce stress upon reading the ticket. Fine calculation The calculation of fines is inspiredToplessgun tweet, 17 August 2016 by the Finnish "progressive punishment" system, which adopts a "day fine" adjusted based on the player's "daily net income", or money in hand earned via legal work. The higher the player's net income, the higher the fine. A single offence typically translates to a fine that is approximately 10% of the player's net income, but multiple violations may dramatically increase the fine. However, fines may still impose a base amount at its lowest point, meaning that players with very little money will not benefit from excessively cheap fines and may run the risk of being too cash-strapped to pay the fine. Failure to settle fines and imprisonment Players are normally given the option to pay fines on the spot as soon as they are issued. If players refuse or are unable to pay immediately, the form will appear on the kitchen counter at home, ready to be paid at a later time. If the fine is left unsettled for an extended period of time, three police officers will eventually surround the player's home and take him to jail to serve a sentence. :Note: :*The jail sentence is based on the day fine quantity instead of the total sum. :*If the fine on the kitchen table does not show the icon to pay, this means that the police are about to appear at the player's house to arrest him. Possible offences There are 11 different offences that the player can be fined for: *'Alcohol' - "DUI. Alc breath test '''X'.X''' per mille."'' (Driving while excessively drunk) *'''Environment - "Environmental crime." (Dumping septic tank waste from the Gifu anywhere other than at the wastewater treatment plant; tickets for this offence are delivered to the player's mail box rather than being issued directly from an officer) *'Fuel' - "Fuel taxation offence. Fuel oil used in a vehicle subjected to diesel taxation." ''(Driving the Hayosiko, Gifu or Kekmet with any amount of fuel oil in the fuel tank) *'Helmet''' - "Helmet usage infraction." (Riding the Jonnez ES without a helmet) *'Ignoring stop' - "Failing to comply with a Stop sign." (Failing to stop at a police checkpoint) *'No plates' - "Vehicle offence. Unregistered car, no plates." (Driving an unregistered Satsuma or the Ruscko on the main road) *'Officer attack' - "Failure to obey a police officer." (Knocking out a police officer by any means, including thrown objects, or colliding with a parked police car) *'Radar buster' - "Radar detector infraction." (Be spotted by the police driving the Satsuma with a mounted radar buster) *'Safety ignore' - "Reckless or dangerous driving." '(unused)' *'Seatbelts' - "Traffic infraction. Not wearing seatbelts." *'Speeding' - "Speeding. 'X'km/h at 100km/h limit zone." (Be detected by a police checkpoint's speed gun traveling above 100km/h along the main road) *'Speeding 80 km/h' - "Speeding. 'X'''km/h at 80km/h vehicle limit." ''(Be detected by the speed gun driving the Hayosiko van or Gifu truck, classes of vehicle restricted to travel of up to 80km/h, above 80km/h along the main road.) References Category:Gameplay